


a possible disaster

by brunetteandblond



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Comedy, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, It's so cute I swear, Post-Canon, Shoni - Freeform, They Deserve Happiness Dammit!, leatin, they're in their late twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: “You were the one who called it sexual tension!” Shelby argued with a little pout that Toni loved.“She did?” Toni asked. “When?”“Well—”“After your little visit to the lychee trees and both of you were in your ‘omg what is this’ moment,” Fatin explained, enjoying every second of this. “I told Shelby to talk to you, Toni, because I knew how hard you were simping for the poor girl.”--- or, Shoni and Leatin go on a double date. Toni thinks it's a terrible idea. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 242





	a possible disaster

If Toni was being completely one-hundred percent honest with herself, she was not looking forward to this. She truly would have backed out if Shelby hadn’t been so excited, talking about it non-stop for days. Toni couldn’t really even describe _why_ she had a problem with the idea. A double date with Leah and Fatin just seemed so _bizarre_ to her. It wasn’t like she disliked Fatin, Leah, or their relationship (in fact, she liked all three more than she’d ever like to admit), it was more the idea of it being a double date that bothered her. She just felt like a double date was too mundane for them. The couples had stayed together against all odds. And what do they get in return? A cliché, domestic, suburban, middle-class double date. 

But, whatever. Que sera sera. 

She could be an adult about this. Fuck it, Toni _was_ a fucking adult. A grad student getting her Ph.D. in astrophysics. The kind of grad student who stayed up until 4 am most nights until her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her and begged her to return to bed. All things considered, she couldn’t really complain. She never thought she’d have this life. 

Toni never thought she’d be here. Petting her gigantic dog, Blue, while waiting for her girlfriend to get out of the bathroom after trying on three different outfits that all looked pretty much the same to her.

“Babe, you know that Fatin and Leah have seen you covered in dirt and naked, right? I’m sure they don’t care what you wear.” 

She could hear the blonde harrumph before the door opened. Shelby Goodkind was standing there, her short blonde hair full of product that made it do the swooping thing that Toni loved to play with. She was wearing a short dress and leather jacket. Toni knew that Shelby could pull off anything and make it look hot, but this was _beyond._

“Now I feel bad for wearing this.” Toni pointed to her army jacket, white t-shirt, and ripped black jeans. 

Shelby snorted and wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck. “Lord knows I love you just the way you are.” 

Despite being with Shelby for years (they were getting close to a decade), Toni couldn’t help but blush a little. She didn’t know if she was ever going to get used to all the compliments. All the love. 

“Even if I sometimes go to the grocery store in my boxers and oversized t-shirts?” 

Shelby hummed. “Yes, Toni Shalifoe. Even then. Are you ready to go?” 

Toni grumbled, having no excuse to stay in. “You know, we could just stay, eat ice cream in bed and take off our—” 

The blonde grinned and shook her head. “We cannot cancel now, darlin’. Fatin would literally stop talkin’ to us.” 

Toni grimaced. “Ugh, her silent treatment is the fucking worst. Whatever. Let’s hit the road, then. Don’t want to stay out too late. Jesus fucking Christ who have I become? It’s like I’m a forty-year-old parent or some shit.” 

They didn’t go out very often. With Toni’s schoolwork and Shelby’s busy job being a kindergarten teacher, they didn’t do the crazier shit that they got up to after they came home from the island and bunker. 

“Or maybe you’re just someone who cares about their school work and job? Responsibility looks good on you, Toni. It always has.” 

Logic. Shelby Goodkind was a lot of things, but she could really bring Toni off the ledge. Better than anyone. 

Los Angeles was a beautiful city at night. When the unsinkable eight all moved to LA, Toni never would have thought that this city would be the one she would call her permanent home. She figured that eventually, they would all take off and go their own way, but that just didn’t really happen. The truth was, it was hard meeting other people who didn’t understand the shit they went through. Toni didn’t know how many people she met who just had flat-out pity for her because of the island. Or, of course, there were people with their morbid curiosity that was even worse. It wasn’t like they never met anyone new, it was just that they were comfortable with each other. 

While Shelby drove, she said, “Oh, I forgot to tell you. Fatin asked me to tell you to not bring up the trial around Leah. Apparently, it’s made her on edge and all of that.” 

Toni couldn’t blame her. She could remember all hanging out at Rachel’s apartment that she shared with Martha and Nora when the news came on. Seven girls had spoken out about what Jeff “the new John Green” Galanis did to them as minors. Toni watched as Leah literally sunk into herself. Fatin once described it to her as her “going dark.” 

“I’d be fucking on edge too. Asshole’s lucky I haven’t beaten the living shit out of—” 

“I think Fatin’s going to propose.” 

Toni’s jaw dropped. It wasn’t like she thought they shouldn’t get married, she was just surprised that they were thinking about it. Sometimes she still felt like they were all still seventeen and on the island. Scared, horny, young. There were moments where she forgot that they were all adults with real adult futures. 

“Oh. That’s... Well, shit.” 

Shelby chuckled. “You sound pretty damn shocked, Toni. Did you think they were just goin' to date forever?” 

She sort of thought so, but she wasn’t going to tell Shelby that. She was afraid that would lead to questioning if _she_ thought she and Shelby would only be dating forever. She didn’t want to admit that marriage fucking wigged her out, even if the thought of calling Shelby her wife made her heart race. And she did have to confess. Shouting “that’s my wife” was something she was really looking forward to. But one day. One day far away. 

“Just didn’t know Fatin was ready to make that commitment.” 

“I think Fatin was ready to make that commitment the second they got together,” Shelby joked lightly, always being one of Leatin’s number one fans. “I think she was more worried about scaring Leah away.” 

Toni nodded, glad that they were pulling up to the restaurant so that this conversation didn’t go into territory she didn’t want it to go into. “Knowing Fatin, she’s going to go all out. I hope someone records it. I’d love to use it to embarrass her forever.” 

“That’s nice.” 

Toni flicked her girlfriend’s shoulder as she pulled into a parking spot. “It’s as if you don’t want to see it either.” 

“Yes, but not to embarrass her.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Well, if they get engaged first, I’ll just be glad that it won’t be Marty getting married first.” 

Shelby furrowed her eyebrows like she was confused. “I thought you liked Malik.” 

“I do,” Toni disclosed with a shrug. “She’s just my person, you know? It’s weird thinking that she’ll have a new person.” 

All of Shelby’s features softened as she reached out and cupped Toni’s cheek. “Toni, you and Martha will always be each other’s person. Marriage won’t change that. I can assure you of that.” 

Toni melted. Not just at her girlfriend’s touch, but her words. “You think?” 

Shelby leaned in for a kiss. Toni would never get tired of Shelby’s lips or the feeling she had when she kissed them. It felt like fire. Like every part of her body was completely and utterly alive. 

She heard the sound of a chirp and knew that it was Shelby’s phone. While Toni’s phone was only on vibrate (or do not disturb), Shelby had a different sound for every notification. The blonde pulled away to check her phone. She became very red very quickly. 

“What’s up?” 

Instead of answering, Shelby just showed her the phone. It was a text from Fatin. _L and I can see u losers sucking face in ur car. Get ur horny asses inside before we go into the bathroom and have our own sexy time._ Toni started to laugh and she wasn’t sure she would ever stop. 

Shelby, fairly mortified, got out of the car as quickly as possible. Toni, out of breath, tried to keep up with her. 

“Slow down, Goodkind!” 

Shelby didn’t. Toni had to hustle to follow her into the little Italian restaurant. The blonde ignored the hostess’s greeting and zeroed in on the couple, who were sitting along the windows that faced the parking lot. 

Fatin was grinning up at them, wearing just as loud clothes as she did when she was a teenager. “Leah, we have now been graced with their presence. I guess they decided that maybe they could snog some other time.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Toni muttered and sat down next to Leah, who was wearing pale jeans and a striped sweater. “What’s shakin’, Rilke?” 

Leah shrugged. “Arguing with my publisher. But what else is new?” 

Toni nodded, knowing all about her publisher who fought her on the smallest details. Leah had published a lot of short stories that had gotten some acclaim in the writing community, but she was now working on publishing her book. She had only let Nora read it so far, but Toni knew it was semi-autobiographical. It wasn’t about the island (they all agreed to never let anyone get a deep insight on what happened there), but she knew it had something to do with recovering from trauma. Fatin told her that it was very therapeutic. Toni could see why. Her own therapist recommended for her to write her own story down, just for herself, though. 

“What’s Fatin going to do when you’re famous?” 

Before Leah even had the chance to respond, Fatin declared, “Um, Fatin is going to be just fucking fine, thank you for asking.” 

Shelby was going to say something when a waiter approached them. “Good evening. I’m Kyle, I’ll be your server tonight. Damn, I have never seen a group of more beautiful friends. Can I ask you beautiful ladies what you would like to drink?” 

Toni clenched her fists. She wished this was a one-time thing, but this shit happened all the time. People always presumed they were friends. For some reason, it never crossed their minds that they could be two couples. 

“I’d like water, please,” Leah murmured with a grimace. 

After they all gave him their drink orders, he winked before leaving. Toni was so frustrated by people like this. People who always assumed heteronormative shit. 

“What a pathetic wannabe,” Fatin said with a scoff. “It’s as if he thinks he could get any one of us.” 

Toni didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to make herself angrier. She just wanted to let it go. Because she knew what could happen if she didn’t. 

Minutes passed as they stared down at their menus before they ordered their food. Toni normally wouldn’t have minded the silence if this was a normal hang out, but because this hang out was labeled as a double date, she felt uncomfortable and itchy. She didn’t know what was supposed to happen in these stupid things. What the hell she was supposed to say. 

“How’s Dottie?” Shelby asked the couple a little awkwardly, trying to get a conversation going. 

Toni thought the question was a little unnecessary. They saw Dot a few days ago when everyone went to their apartment for Uno night. 

“Dorothy’s doing fine,” Fatin answered with a sigh. “She has company over pretty frequently these days.” 

Shelby gasped, enjoying the little bit of gossip. “Are you talkin’ about Marin? I think Toni really liked them, didn’t you, Toni?” 

“Yep.” Toni met Marin once when she and Dot went to this gig for this queer punk band. She thought Marin was chill, but she didn’t know much about her at all. Other than the fact that she had a good taste in music. Toni figured that Dot had good intuition for people. If Dot liked her, Toni figured she was good. 

Shelby gave her this look. Like she wanted her to talk more. Toni inwardly groaned. She hated all this fucking pressure. 

“I like Marin fine enough,” Fatin shared and dipped her bread into the olive oil. “But, like, they’re always in the living room.”

“Has Dottie ever talked about moving out?” 

Fatin shook her head. “She knows she’s in the best apartment in the city thanks to my dear old guilt-ridden mother. And it’s not like I can complain, right? Dorothy and I lived there before Leah graduated and moved down to LA. It’s not like I can ask her to go just because she and her girlfriend are loud as fuck. And she was super accepting with Leah moving in. And now I feel like I’m sounding like a basic bitch.” 

Toni muttered, “Kinda,” under her breath. 

“No, you’re not,” Shelby said and shook her head. “You’re allowed to be startled by a little change. Dottie had plenty of time gettin' used to the idea of you and Leah being together. You two have been together since the island. Marin is new. It’ll take some time gettin’ used to.” 

“At least me and Leah weren’t all over each other in front of everyone like they are,” Fatin stated matter-of-factly. 

Toni snorted, thinking it was a joke until Fatin narrowed her eyes at her. “What? You can’t be serious. You and Leah could not get your hands off of each other. Even before you started hooking up.” 

Fatin gaped at her. “That is not true! Leah! Tell them!” 

Leah, who had been trying to Shazam the song that was playing in the restaurant, frowned. “I gotta say Toni’s pretty accurate. But to be fair, you touching me was just about the only thing keeping me together, so.” 

It took a few seconds for her words to sink in for everyone. There were some things about the island Toni didn’t mind remembering. Leah going off the rails was not one of those things. She can still remember that feeling. The dread of wondering if Leah was going to hurt herself or completely lose it. 

“Well,” Fatin said and threw her hands up into the air, “at least our enemies portion of our enemies to lovers story didn’t last as long as it did for you two.” 

Toni rolled her eyes. She had learned very quickly after she and Shelby had told everyone they were together that no one was going to forget how pissed off they were at each other before they got together. It was the butt of a lot of jokes. 

“You were the one who called it sexual tension!” Shelby argued with a little pout that Toni loved. 

“She did?” Toni asked. “When?” 

“Well—” 

“After your little visit to the lychee trees and both of you were in your ‘omg what is this’ moment,” Fatin explained, enjoying every second of this. “I told Shelby to talk to you, Toni, because I knew how hard you were simping for the poor girl.” 

Toni raised her eyebrows. She had never heard this story before. If she had known about it earlier, she would have thanked Fatin sooner. She had no idea that the woman had any sort of pivotal role in their story. 

“Hold on,” Leah said before Toni could thank her. “I knew about Shoni before that.” 

Fatin smirked at her girlfriend. “You did, did you? When?” 

“When Shelby sat on Toni to give her the pill. Sorry, Shelby, you did not have to sit on her to do that.” 

Fatin nodded like she knew exactly what she meant. “Yeah, the sexual tension there was at its peak. Even though I noticed the sexual tension on the goddamn plane. So sorry, baby. I win.” 

Toni knew that Shelby was slightly embarrassed about that. The blonde once admitted to her that she was so scared of losing her, so scared that she wouldn’t take the pill and die because of her homophobia, that she did what she thought she had to. To save her. 

“Yeah, well,” Toni said to get the attention off of Shelby. “Fatin, you were even into Leah when you were in high school. I think that’s extreme simp behavior.” 

Fatin glared at her. 

“What is she talking about?” Leah asked her girlfriend. 

Toni winced. She had no idea that Leah hadn’t known that fact. Fatin had told her this one time the two of them got drunk at a bar. She figured that since they were together, Fatin would have told her by now. She thought it was a cute story, if anything. 

“Nothing,” Fatin maintained quickly. “Just that I may or may not have noticed you a lot in high school. You were always either reading or talking to that Ian person. I thought you were probably the most interesting person at school since everyone else was so lame. It’s whatever.” 

Leah shook her head, her eyes wide. “That’s not whatever. I had no idea that you noticed me at all. Shit, I thought you were too popular and busy to notice me.” 

“Awww,” Shelby cooed and grinned at the couple. “If that’s not fate, I don’t know what is.” 

“How could I not notice you?” Fatin asked her gently, looking at Leah like she was the only person in the room. “You were the hottest girl in school. Other than me, of course.” 

Leah snickered and shook her head. “Of course.” 

The two of them shared this long moment that seemed to go on for an eternity in Toni’s mind. 

“Have you guys thought about, like, how fucking bizarre it is that out of eight of us, there are two couples?” Toni pondered out loud, having wondered about this for years. “Like, that’s just so weird.” 

“I would call it luck,” Shelby proclaimed confidently, grinning at all of them. 

“Y’all are sappy as fuck,” Fatin joked. “But you’re also forgetting a couple. Marcus and Martha were pretty iconic.” 

Toni chuckled, remembering the male torso with a fondness. They didn’t have any mementos from the island, but she knew that if they could pick one, they would have definitely picked Marcus. Despite his lack of head and limbs, he represented a lot of the humanity they kept, even while fighting for their lives. 

When the waiter brought their food, he smiled for an extra-long time at Shelby. Toni felt the rage hit her and then simmer down, much like a wave rising and crashing onto the shore. Unfortunately, she had been used to this. She wasn’t blind, she knew how gorgeous her girlfriend was. She wasn’t annoyed that people were interested in her, she was annoyed that everyone assumed that when they were together, Shelby had to be single because she wasn’t with a man and didn’t have a ring on her finger. 

“Do y’all ever look at food and still feel overwhelmed by it?” Shelby asked and stared down at her lasagna. “I almost channel Dottie and think of ways we can keep the food around for days.”

Leah nodded in agreement. “We got used to starving for weeks. I’m not sure if that feeling will ever leave us.” 

“Well, at least none of us went starving for pussy,” Fatin stated before stuffing a whole ravioli shell into her mouth. 

“Lord, Fatin!” Shelby shouted as Toni just laughed, shaking her head at her own amusement. 

“What?” Fatin asked after Leah threw a napkin at her. “It’s true!” 

“I might have been thinking it,” Toni admitted, “but I wasn’t going to say it.” 

Toni didn’t know what happened. She found herself grinning. It was like the pressure was off. They didn’t have to pretend to be anything other than themselves. These were three of her favorite people. She didn’t have to be anyone she didn’t want to be around them. Double date or not. 

“See, Toni is always on the same wavelength as me,” Fatin said with a wink. “By the way, have you two seen how _hot_ Leah looks tonight?” 

Toni immediately shared a look with Shelby. Leatin might have been their favorite couple, but they didn’t think they ever really needed to hear about how hot Leah was ever again. Toni knew that she was hot. She didn’t need the constant reminder. 

Leah looked just as tired of it as Toni felt. “Fatin, I look like how I always look.” 

Fatin shrugged. “Right, and you’re always hot.” 

Toni was going to try something. She didn’t know how they were going to react, but she figured it had to be better than hearing about how hot Leah was for the rest of her life if it worked the way she hoped it would.

“She’s got a point,” Toni chimed in and sipped her ginger ale. The three of them all looked at her all at once. Shelby had a raised eyebrow, Leah almost smiled (maybe), and Fatin just narrowed her eyes at her. “What? Leah’s fucking hot. Isn’t that what you were saying, Fatin?” 

“I was…” Fatin said softly, choosing her words very carefully, “but I’m a little surprised that you noticed.” 

Toni grinned at her. “Of course I did. I might be in a solid relationship, but I am highly aware of how gorgeous of a woman Leah is. I mean, if I wasn’t with Shelby, I’d totally wanna hit that.” 

Shelby shook her head, realizing exactly what she was up to. She just sat back and watched the show. Shelby had gotten used to Toni’s antics by now. Usually, these days she flirted with Rachel just to piss her off. 

“Shit,” Leah faltered and chuckled softly. “I appreciate that, I guess. I’d like to say the same, but I just… um…” 

“Don’t give her any more of an ego!” Fatin pouted and put down her fork. 

“It’s okay,” Toni reassured Leah with a wink. “We all know what you’re thinking, Leah. You don’t have to say it out loud.” 

“What the hell are you—” 

“Toni is just messin’ with you, Fatin,” Shelby interrupted and patted her friend on the shoulder. “She still likes to create chaos when she can.” 

Fatin flipped her off. “You’re so funny, Shalifoe.” 

“I know right,” Toni replied with a big grin. “But seriously, Leah is hot. We all know. We don’t need to be reminded every five minutes.” 

Leah nodded, agreeing with her. “She’s right, babe. It is a little extreme.” 

“I got to compliment my baby,” Fatin stated firmly, ignoring what Leah said. “It’s my job. It’s not my fault you and Shelby don’t compliment each other. You’re like an old married couple. Me and Leah, we like to keep things spicy.” 

“No we don’t,” Leah remarked with an amused chuckle. 

Toni couldn’t believe the four of them went into a twenty-minute argument about which couple spiced things up more with their relationships. If it was anyone but Fatin, she didn’t think she would have even argued. But Fatin brought out this side of her. A side of her that couldn’t lose. 

“Puh-lease,” Fatin eventually said with a dramatic hand gesture. “You all know I'm right, like always. Also, why haven’t you two gotten married yet? You two are like the most married couple I know and you’re not even engaged.” 

After Leah smacked her girlfriend on the thigh under the table, Toni glared at her friend. This wasn’t the first time someone asked her something similar. Martha had been bugging her about it for the past couple of years. She was always saying, _“You two have been together for so long! Just get married! It’ll be just like what you’re doing now except you wear a ring!”_ Toni understood that logically, Fatin and Martha were right. They had been in a stable relationship for years and there wasn’t a single doubt in her mind that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. But that didn’t mean marriage wasn’t fucking terrifying. 

Shelby was blushing like crazy and staring down at her food. For the first time in a long while, Toni didn’t know what was going on in the blonde’s head. It wasn’t like they never talked about marriage. It was always talked about as if it was inevitable, they just never talked about _when._

“I’m waitin’ for the perfect moment to ask,” Shelby suddenly blurted out and stared up into Toni’s eyes. It was like she was looking for reassurance that it was okay for her to find the perfect moment and ask. 

Toni’s heart raced and she found her mind empty. She didn’t know how to respond. How to express what she was feeling. She had no idea that Shelby was ready to take that step. But her confidence in them taking that step… it definitely made her think about things. Question what she was so fucking afraid of. 

“Yeah, well, tell me about it,” Fatin broadcasted, like she knew that she might have gone a little too far and felt the need to change the subject. “But we all got to get our shit together. If not, a non-island marriage might happen before one of ours.” 

Toni couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Are you saying we’re in competition with the others who didn’t have an island romance?” 

“Duh,” Fatin responded with a shrug as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“That’s not fair,” Shelby complained with a frown. “They don’t even know there’s a competition.” 

Leah muttered, “Yeah, and it shouldn’t even be a fucking competition.” 

“Besides,” Toni added after some thought, “they have, like, double the chance to win. Four relationships versus two.” 

“Toni,” Leah chided. “Please do not egg her on.” 

Fatin gasped. “I didn’t even think about that! You’re right. Okay, we got to get a move on. I think things are getting really serious with Rachel and her girlfriend. They might be our biggest threat right now.” 

Toni watched as simultaneously both Shelby and Leah facepalmed. Toni grinned. She never thought a double date would be _this_ entertaining. 

Before Fatin could continue, the waiter came over to clear the plates off the table. He smiled at them and said, “You all sound like you’re having a great time. Old friends?” 

Surprising Toni, it was Shelby who spoke up. “Actually, sir, I hate to break it to you and your heteronormativity, but this actually is a double date. We don’t really enjoy bein’ called friends.” 

Toni loved this woman. She loved her more than words could ever fully describe. The feeling was flooding her entire system at the moment. Mostly because of her overwhelming feelings of pride for her girlfriend. She knew how much Shelby had gone through to get to this moment. To be able to tell a stranger that she was in a relationship with a woman. She couldn’t be more proud. More in love. 

“Oh,” the man said, his cheeks beet red. “Wow. Well. Um. That’s great. Fantastic, really. Should I—should I get the check? T-two checks?” 

“I’m paying for all of it,” Fatin announced with a large grin. “I’m rich as fuck.” 

He stammered something under his breath before he walked off. Toni couldn’t stop staring at her girlfriend. Fuck it. If this happened again, she wouldn’t mind Shelby telling the ignorant fool, _“that’s my wife.”_

“Shelby, that was so fucking awesome,” Leah said with a smile that could light up a room. 

Fatin nodded in agreement. “You might be my idol now.” 

Shelby blushed humbly. “Thank you. I just thought he should know. Maybe he won’t make the same mistake with the next couple, you know?” 

“That was totally badass, babe,” Toni said, still a little breathless. Shelby was smiling at her and Toni felt electric. They just stared at each other for who knows how long. God, Toni knew she could look into those green eyes forever. 

After Fatin cleared her throat, Shelby said, “Thank you, Toni. And Fatin, are you positive you don’t want to split the bill?” 

“Hell no,” Fatin answered simply. “You’re a teacher and Toni’s a grad student. I know you two don’t have shit.” 

Toni rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. Toni mostly burned through her money that they got for being human guinea pigs through eight years of college and Shelby used most of her money when she moved out the second she turned eighteen. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Toni muttered. 

“Well, we should do this again sometime,” Shelby said perkily, her southern accent slowly fading, but still apparent. 

Fatin nodded. “Totally. But we’re seeing you two tomorrow for Nora’s art show, right?” 

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Shelby replied honestly. 

They wouldn’t. It was sort of an unspoken agreement that everyone would be there for each other’s big moments. And most of the small ones too. It was easy when they all still lived so close to each other and were still so nestled in each other’s lives. 

All Toni knew was that after they said their goodbyes and she found herself back in the car with Shelby, she suddenly didn’t hate double dates anymore. In fact, she wouldn’t hate it if they went on another one. 

Holding Shelby’s hand as the blonde drove home and talked about the possibility of getting another rescue dog, Toni felt warmth radiate through her entire body. Sometimes Toni couldn’t believe how happy she really was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments! If you wanna chat, I'm on Twitter @in_shoni ! Feel free to scream at me about shoni and leatin!


End file.
